I Wish
by animegirl16
Summary: Yumi has a flashback when Ulrich gets hurt and then . . . well read for yourself. Please R&R!
1. Yumi's Sorrow

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well I decided to write this even though I'm still in the middle of Problems. Don't worry though. I'm still going to make sure to work on both pretty equally but this story won't be that long. It will only be a few chapters, I'm not exactly sure how many though. Well This is my second fic so I hope you all enjoy. Oh and one more thing – this chapter is dedicated to Trillinka because she is one of the best authors I know, plus she gives such great reviews! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**. : Key : .**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer for whole story : I do NOT own Code Lyoko! If I did then I would be living in France which sounds pretty good now that I think about it . . .**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I Wish by animegirl16 - Chapter 1 – Yumi's Sorrow**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Yumi cried as she held Ulrich's hand.**

"**Ulrich! You can't go! You can't leave me! Just hold on! They said they were on there way! Just hold on Ulrich! Just hold on!" Yumi sobbed as Ulrich tried unsuccessfully to comfort her.**

"**We're going to be ok Yumi. They're going to help me get better and then I'll be back at school in a couple of days. Then I'll be able to fight X.A.N.A. We can fight side by side again." Ulrich told Yumi holding back his tears. He was hurt and seeing her cry wasn't helping the situation at all.**

"**Ulrich . . . I can't . . . I won't lose you! You're my best friend! I don't know what I would do without you!" Yumi said almost screaming as she started crying some more.**

"**Yumi we'll get to see each other again! I promise you that! No one . . . not even X.A.N.A. can keep me away from you." Ulrich said. He couldn't hold it in any more. It hurt too much. A tear started rolling down his cheek. Then another. Then another. "Yumi, everything will be fine, I promise, so you can stop crying." Ulrich whispered to Yumi as an ambulance pulled up beside Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi wiped away her tears, and stopped her crying. A man and a woman carefully picked Ulrich up and put him on a stretcher. Then they put him in the ambulance.**

"**I'm sorry sweetie but you can't come with us. You'll need to come some other way if you want to visit him." The man said sorrowfully to Yumi as he closed the door to the ambulance.**

**Yumi stood up to her full height to show she wasn't some little girl but it was already too late. The ambulance doors were closed and it started driving away.**

**More of Yumi's tears started to fall as she took her cell phone from her pocket and called her house.**

**ring ring**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi mom. It's me."**

"**What's wrong dear? Where are you?"**

"**Well I'm close to the park that's near my school."**

"**Why are you there?"**

"**It's a long story. Too long for me to tell you now. Will you come pick me up and give me a ride to the hospital?"**

"**Why would you want to go there?"**

"**Ulrich's there."**

"**Ok Yumi, I'm on my way right now."**

"**Thanks mom."**

**Yumi hung up her phone as yet another wave of sorrow came over her and she started crying again. She sat by herself on the curb waiting for her mom to come pick her up. It was dark out now. The only light was from the street light above Yumi's head. Yumi seemed to be sitting in the middle of the light and just cried and cried thinking of everything that had happened. She started crying even harder.**

'**How could I let this happen? It's all my fault' . . .**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N – Ok, so how did everyone like the first chapter? PLEASE review me!!!! I would really appreciate it so very much! If you have any personal comments or if you just want to talk to me then you can email me at **** though.**


	2. How This Whole Mess Started

**A/N: Wow! People really like this story a lot! Well seeing how I got so many reviews, and all really great and complimentary, I really felt good and decided to update today! Hope you all enjoy chapter 2! Oh and the next few chapters are going to be a flash back just to let you know. I'll tell you knew it goes back to the present time though.**

**Aelita142 – You're so funny! You really cheered me up and I hope to get a little bit a lot more reviews from you! Thank you for all your compliments! Yay! You were my first reviewer! )**

**DBZJaganeye – I know everyone wants to know what's wrong with Ulrich and what's going on, but I did that on purpose. I like stories that start in the middle of a story and go for a little but and then there is a flashback to explain why everything happened, and then it goes back to the normal time right where the beginning left off and then the story finishes. I decided to try to write something like that to give it a try. If you particularly don't like this style of writing then just don't read it. I will be sad though if you don't give this kind of writing a try. I think when it all comes together in the end, you will like it. It is a very confusing way of writing but with the story line I have it was perfect. Please, at least give this story a try! **

**Trillinka – You are very welcome for the dedication – but you really did deserve it! ) You are really great, and you are one of my favorite writers! I tried to hurry and get this chapter up so I hope you enjoy it! ; )**

**Nuxols - lol**

**Yumigirl06 – lol! Very funny review! Thank you so much! **

**codelyoko100 – I know. I'm sorry I let Ulrich get so hurt. I hope no Ulrich fans get too mad at me! **

**anime chicka 901 – Thank you! I'm so happy you liked my first chapter so much! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I Wish by animegirl16 - Chapter 2 – How This Whole Mess Started**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**As Yumi sat there crying in the light of the street lamp she started thinking about everything that had happened over the passed couple of days. Yumi had felt so many different emotions over the passed couple of days. Most important of all of the emotions though was the worry she had for Ulrich now. Just thinking about him made her cry again. She sat there and cried her eyes out waiting for her mom to get there, so she could go to the hospital to see Ulrich. Ulrich. That was all she could think about. Ulrich was hurt and all she could do was blame herself and cry. She cried and started to think how this how mess started. She thought it would have started when she met up with Ulrich after school, but no, she realized it had started a little before that. It started that morning, on that unusually rainy day. . .**

**. : Flashback : .**

**Yumi awoke one morning only to find it was pouring rain outside.**

'**Oh great, it's raining. I guess my mom will have to give me a ride today.' Yumi thought to herself as she got out of bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She noticed there was a note on the table attached to an umbrella.**

_**Yumi,**_

**_I am so sorry Yumi. Your father had to go to work early today, and I unexpectedly got a call from my boss this morning that I had to go in early too. Sorry I wasn't able to give you a ride to school. Make sure to be careful walking in the wet street and take this umbrella with you. Try not to get too wet dear. Have a good day at school. Sorry again._**

_**Love, Mom**_

"**Just great. . ." Yumi said sarcastically when she finished reading the note. "I guess I'll just have to take a spare set of clothes with me to change into when I get to school."**

**Yumi ate and got ready for school. When she was ready, she grabbed and extra set of clothes and put them in her bag before leaving. She grabbed the umbrella and locked the door before she left. **

'**This doesn't seem like it's going to be a great day.'**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N – I know this chapter was pretty short but I didn't have a lot of time and I still wanted to update today so please review and I'll try to update again soon! **


	3. Rainy Days

**A/N – I'm so happy at the number of reviews I'm getting! Yay for reviews! I'll try to update s little more frequently then I have been so I don't lose anyone's interest! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my favorite teacher. Her name was Ms. Alexander and she really pushed me to do the best of my abilities. She was a real inspiration to even writing fanfic, and to thank her for being a great teacher – well here is a chapter dedicated to her.**

**xoULRICHnYUMIxo – Well I'm glad you like this style of writing but the beginning wasn't exactly the ending. . . **

**Yumigirl06 – I'm glad you like my story so far. I know about the whole bold thing but whenever I just want like one word bold I always just underline it or put it in italics. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

**EverKitsune – No it doesn't say – at least not yet. Do not fret though cuz you will learn soon. Yumi just had to go back to the beginning to tell you the whole story from the start since I just kinda jumped in close to the end! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I Wish by animegirl16 - Chapter 3 – Rainy Days**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Yumi stood under the canopy thing above her porch, watching the rain pour down everywhere. She opened up the umbrella and headed off to school. As Yumi walked to school, she realized how the umbrella wasn't keeping her even a little bit dry. The rain was falling at a slant because of the all the wind and the streets were filled with water, not having enough time to drain. Yumi was soaked with water and started to shiver. Her teeth chattered as a strong gust of wind blew at her already cold cheeks. School was just down the street now, but to Yumi it still seemed like a mile away. She had avoided walking in the street since it was full of water but she couldn't avoid anymore. She had to cross the street now to get to school. She sighed and stepped into the street, instantly making her socks, shoes, and feet entirely wet. She shivered some more but just keep walking, not wanting to stop in the middle of the street. As she walked past the school gates see saw Ulrich waiting for her. He took one look at her, and seeing how wet she was he gasped.**

"**Yuni! You're soaked!" Ulrich shouted barely restraining himself from running to Yumi. Yumi ran to him though as she shut her umbrella.**

"**Yeah I had to walk to school today. Isn't that just my luck?" Yumi said smiling at Ulrich. **

"**Yeah – are you gonna change out of those wet clothes?" Ulrich asked blushing.**

"**Yeah I'll probably go change in the bathroom or something. I brought an extra pair of clothes so I could change into them when I got here." Yumi said as water dripped off hair. **

"**You can change in my dorm if you want." Ulrich asked still blushing a little.**

"**Uh . . . sure." Yumi said also blushing.**

"**Ok, come on." Ulrich said as he took Yumi's hand in his own and started running to his dorm. **

**When they got to Ulrich's dorm, Ulrich knocked to see if Odd was getting dressed, and when there was no answer he opened it to find Odd was still sleeping. **

"**Odd you need to get up and get ready for school." Ulrich said as he shook Odd to wake him up.**

"**Just 5 more minutes." Odd said as he turned on his side – his back to Ulrich.**

"**Man, you sound like his mom Ulrich." Yumi said laughing at them. **

"**Yumi?!?" Odd exclaimed as he sat up.**

"**Oh yeah Odd. Um. . . by the way – Yumi's here. She would change if you would get up." Ulrich said to Odd.**

"**Why is Yumi gonna . . ." Odd stopped his question when he was the totally soaked Yumi. "Oh." Odd said as he grabbed his bathrobe and headed off to take a shower.**

"**Well here you go Yumi, you can change in here and I'll wait outside for you ok?" Ulrich asked Yumi.**

"**Yeah thanks Ulrich." Yumi said as Ulrich closed the door behind him. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N – How did everyone like that chapter? Well I hope everyone liked it – but I'll never know unless you review me so please push that little purple button at the bottom left hand corner of the screen and tell me what you think! **


	4. In Ulrich's Dorm

**A/N: Well I hope that I updated this soon enough for everyone! I would like to dedicate this chapter to ODD 14 for being so great! Everyone should be thanking him because with out him always asking me to update, I probably would have been so lazy to update! I love him very much though and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! --**

**ODD 14 – I'm so glad that you like my story! -- I can't tell you what happens though – you'll just have to read and find out! - luv: your doggy**

**Aelita142 – I'm actually pretty good right now – only you (and a few others to remain unnamed) would know why though! I'll try to have a good rest of the day though! **

**Julia Poprocks – I try to make my chapters short enough so I can update more frequently, but I also try to make them long enough to actually be considered a chapter! **

**Hikaru – I'm glad you like my stories so much! --**

**CodeLyoko – wow! Sorry about the hurricanes but I'm happy to know you're at least still alive and in tact enough to R&R my stories! **

**Nickygirl – I like how he secretly loves her and cares about so much too! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Yumi took a second to stare at the spot Ulrich had stood before he had shut the door.**

'**I probably shouldn't change in here. Jim might catch me! I guess I really should change somewhere else . . . but Ulrich did say he would stand and guard the door, so I guess I really don't have to worry about Jim do I? I guess I should just change and get out before he even comes near here.' Yumi thought as she tried to make a decision.**

**When Yumi made her decision to change in Ulrich's dorm, she took off her wet shirt and started to change. Yumi quickly changed without getting caught and put her wet things in her backpack against her better judgment.**

'**Oh well.' Yumi thought as she went to open the door. As she opened it, she noticed Ulrich was leaning on it, but it was already too late. Ulrich was falling toward Yumi and although she tried, she couldn't catch him in time resulting in both Yumi and Ulrich falling to the ground. Ulrich had fallen on top of Yumi and they both blushed a deep shade of red.**

"**Are you ok Yumi?" Ulrich asked; making no attempt to get up.**

"**Yeah, I think I'm fine Ulrich." Yumi said; not looking Ulrich in his eyes. She was too afraid to see what they would tell her. Yumi loved Ulrich dearly, but they had a great friendship and Yumi didn't want to chance it by telling him how she really felt about him. Yumi was scared of being rejected by Ulrich. Tears started to form. Yumi didn't know why but they did. Yumi didn't want Ulrich to see her in tears though so she held them back.**

"**What's wrong Yumi?" Ulrich asked noticing that Yumi wouldn't look straight at him.**

"**It's nothing. Really nothing is wrong." Yumi said as she got out from under Ulrich not being able to take their closeness any more. She felt like if she didn't move, she would just blurt out everything to him.**

**Ulrich knew there was something wrong though. He could sense it. He didn't know what was wrong with Yumi lately but something was wrong and he wanted to know what.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**A/N – ok! Hope every one liked it! Please drop off a review before you leave though! Thx! **


	5. Going To Class

**Wow – people seem to be enjoying my story! YAY! Anyway – enough with my craziness and on with the chapter! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Heartfelt Dream. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I hope to hear more from you! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**ODD 14 – You're welcome! You deserved it though. I feel much better though. I did like as soon as they left – especially since I was talking to you! I'm glad you like my stories though! Love you so much! : )**

**Julia Poprocks – if you'll keep reading and responding – then I'll keep writing! - ! )**

**Raven-Yumichick – I can't get enough either! That's why I decided to become an author!**

**Heartfelt Dream – I'm so happy! First of all you wrote a long and motivating review! Second of all, I LOVE YOUR QUOTE AT THE END!!!!!!!!!! It is so thought wrenching and inspiring! I love stories that are mainly or all about Ulrich and Yumi's relationship so much so that I even started to write fan fiction! I really appreciate your long and thoughtful review a lot though! Please keep it up!**

**Invaderballot – Ulrich annoying? How could you say that! You better watch who you say stuff too cuz some people like to get revenge!!! Not me but I would never do something like that! . . . or would I? You never know how I'll end my story! - ! ) Personally though – I like Ulrich – and I don't think he is annoying.**

**Hilda – I agree! They are just like the most perfect couple!!!!**

**Shedan – Don't you just hate it when that happens?!? I mean if some one has a good story then they should continue it for a while!!!! Don't worry – I'm not like that. I'm going to have I Wish go to at least chapter 10! - ! )**

**Melisa – I'll go back to the hospital closer to the end of my story, so don't worry – it will be a little confusing – but I wanted to experiment with this kind of writing!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"**Thanks for letting me change in here Ulrich. I appreciate it." Yumi said as she stood up to leave the room – not being able to handle this much alone time with Ulrich. Yumi started to walk out of Ulrich's room.**

"**You're welcome Yumi. You can leave your clothes in here if you want. That way you won't have to carry them around school with you all day." Ulrich said making Yumi stop and listen for a few more seconds. Ulrich gave Yumi one of his trademark smiles which almost made her tell him everything right then and there. She resisted though.**

"**Thank you Ulrich. I think I will leave my clothes in here." Yumi said smiling. Ulrich and Yumi just stood there looking at each other. Ulrich was finally realizing how beautiful Yumi really was. He had known she was beautiful, but it seemed like when she was standing there, she looked even better. Yumi couldn't help but lose herself in a trance too. She was mesmerized by just the thought of him. She quickly stopped it though and broke the silence. "Where do you want me to set them?"**

"**Anywhere is fine. Just set them down and you can come pick them up after school." Ulrich told Yumi.**

"**Ok, I will, Ulrich." Yumi said as she set down her clothes.**

"**School is gonna start pretty soon, Yumi. I'll walk you to your class." Ulrich said almost blushing.**

"**That's ok, Ulrich. Your class is practically on the other side of school. I think I'll be fine walking by myself." Yumi started to say, but Ulrich interrupted.**

"**Really Yumi, it's fine. I'll make it to class alright. I don't mind walking you." Ulrich said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk just a little faster. Yumi would have said more, but she was so happy he was holding her hand and she was red from blushing so she didn't. After Ulrich felt like Yumi was ok with him holding her hand, he started to slow down a little back to the speed they were walking before so he could walk beside her. **

"**Thanks for walking me Ulrich." Yumi said when they got to her class. She was still blushing a little.**

"**No problem Yumi! See you after school!" Ulrich said smiling as he turned to run to his own class.**

**As Yumi watched Ulrich run off, she thought to herself, 'Ulrich really is so sweet. I love him so much. I wish I could tell him somehow. . .' **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N I am so sorry that it took me forever to update and sorry so short! I'm so happy at the number of reviews I'm getting for this story though and how it's turning out that I promise I'll try to update REALLY soon! Till then! : ) **


	6. As The Day Progressed

**A/N – I know this is another soon update – but today is a special day and I wanted to update my favorite story again soon! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to ODD 14 again because of . . . well . . . reasons. Ok – on with the story. Hope everyone enjoys it! : )**

**ODD14 – I'm glad this is your favorite! I like it a lot and I think it has a lot of potential. I hope you like the story still as it progresses. I love you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Julia Poprocks Thank you so much for the hug! It really encouraged me to write another chapter! I think they are so cute too! : ) smiles too I think things are going well too! Yes something bad is going to happen soon. It is sad but it has to be . . . tear tear I thought of doing this story somehow – like not even the story just kinda like the plot line where you start close to the end – but then go back to explain everything. I thought it a kind of sad feeling to the story. I mean like everything is all happy and great now but you know things are going to go wrong at some point! I think it makes it kind of suspenseful that way. **

**anime chicka 901 – I'm glad that this is one of your favorite fanfics! That makes me so happy! Knowing that people are actually enjoying what I write! The feedback motivates me so much so that I can't even begin to explain. I appreciate each and every review so much! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**The day went by like any other. Yumi constantly thought about Ulrich during her classes. She thought about telling him how she felt. She thought about just leaving their relationship alone. She debated things in her mind over and over. To her the day had gone by quickly. School had just ended, and she had to go get her clothes from Ulrich's room. Ulrich's room, a place that was all to familiar and new at the same time. She had been in there so many times, but there were still things that seemed new to her. She loved going there, but today she was worried that her secrets might just spill out. Especially if she was with him alone for too long. **

**She walked to Ulrich's dorm and to her surprise it was unlocked, and no one was in there.**

"**That's strange . . ." Yumi said as she walked in.**

**She spotted her clothes on Ulrich's dresser and sighed thinking she wouldn't have to face him. As she reached for her clothed though, someone behind her grabbed her shoulder. She was about to scream but they also covered her mouth.**

"**It's ok, Yumi. It's just me." Ulrich said smiling at her.**

"**Oh, Ulrich, you scared me. . ." Yumi started. Ulrich didn't let her finish though. He narrowed the space between them.**

"**Yumi, you've been acting so strange today, please tell me what's wrong." Ulrich said still smiling at her.**

"**Ulrich, I know we are great friends, but lately, I think I might be seeing you as more then that. . . . Ulrich, I love you." Yumi said, redness coming to her cheeks.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N I know – bad place to stop – out of time though! Sry! ; ) I'll try to update my other stories soon though! **


	7. All Happy Tales Have To End

**dantheman7777 – I know the chapters are short - sorry**

**ODD 14 - I'm glad you liked this chapter, and I'm glad you like my stories so much! : ) love you too! ; )**

**anime chicka 901 – you're welcome! As a reader I always feel so special when someone replies to me so I thought it would be the same with my readers! I'm glad someone appreciates my replies though! I was starting to think it might have been a waste of time and space! : ) I'm glad you love my story though! : )**

**YumiUlrich – I'm glad that you think it was a good place to stop. I thought so but I didn't know how my readers would take it. I really like A Troubled Mind too, and I'm glad that you really like my story so much! Thank you! : )**

**Julia Poprocks – YAY! Another review from Julia Poprocks! : ) cliff hanger – lol. I've been debating myself about how I want Ulrich to respond to sudden shock. Haven't quite decided what the bad part is either but other then those to little things I know how the rest of my story is going to be for the most part. YAY! Another hug! – hugs Julia Poprocks back - I love hugs too! – tries huggin self - it just doesn't feel the same though . . . hopefully more people will give me hugs too! : ) I'm glad that my writing can make you happy! That's what I try to do! I try to make my readers happy! Well most of the time . . . BUH BUH BUH!!!! lol! Suspense! Can't wait to hear more from you! You can email me too if you want to at: **** ! yay for email!!!! : )**

**Sarah( ) – I love romantic stuff too! I so agree with you about Yumi and Ulrich. Romantic stuff between just seems natural – whether is when you're reading it or writing it, and YES THEY ARE perfect for each other! If you read and/ or write fanfic and there are romantic scenes between Yumi and Ulrich, but then you try to go back to watching the show and there is no romance at all, you just want to fly out to france (after you learn how to speak a little French) and just yell at them for not having them together yet! URGG! They are so perfect for each other and they don't even realize it!!!!!!!!! I don't think I will ever be able to write a story where they aren't together at all in it! That would just drive me insane!!!!! I'm so glad that you like my story though! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!**

**Blood Vampire – sorry! I know! So suspenseful but that's me! I am a very suspenseful person and like stopping at the worst possible place! : ) don't worry though! I'll try to update more frequently so I won't leave you hanging for too long!**

**yumi – wow you were pretty much the only one who noticed that. I agree that their relationship is a lot more delicate then I've been portraying, but in order to get the plot moving along (and so people don't come after me with torches and pitchforks) I made Yumi kind of blurt it out accidentally. I'm sorry for not staying pretty much exact to the characters personality, and I hope you can enjoy my story still even though I've sped things up with them. I wanted to get to the good scenes that have . . . oops I almost gave something away! : )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

'**Is this real? Did Yumi actually tell me that? Does she really love me? I don't know if I can trust my ears. I've waited to long though, I can't wait any longer. I need to tell her how I feel about her. . .'**

"**I'm sorry Ulrich, but I can't stay. I need to get back home. Sorry for what I said, and sorry for leaving so abruptly. I won't allow myself to stay any longer though and I'll give you time to think. I think you need it. Call me when you have an answer." Yumi said as she left Ulrich's dorm. She went to leave, but something had stopped her. It was Ulrich's hand. Ulrich had grabbed Yumi's arm and Yumi turned around. "What is it Ulrich?"**

"**Yumi . . ." Ulrich started.**

"**Yes Ulrich?" Yumi asked blushing. She wasn't expecting to stay there any longer. Ulrich just couldn't seem to find the right words to say though. Ulrich tried to tell Yumi hold he felt about her, but no words could come out of his mouth. He didn't know what he was going to do to tell her, but when he realized their closeness. He knew he wouldn't have to say anything at all. Ulrich reached his hand behind Yumi's head, gently held her head and pulled her closer. Before either of them knew it they were standing there locked in a deep and passionate kiss. **

**As they stood there, nothing was said because they could both tell that they loved each other. Both of them knew that, and they thought that they would be able to stay like that together forever . . . sadly enough though, some moments of happiness just have to end. . .**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Ok sry this chapter is another short one – really tired but I told ODD 14 that I would update today, so there it is, even if it isn't too long. Just remember though; if I get a lot of reviews – I'm more likely to update sooner! ; )**


	8. Running In The Rain

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!! I know it's taken me quite a while to update my stories! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I have been quite busy though and it seems like I haven't had like ANY time at all to update. I tried updating yesterday since it was the 27 smiles at thought of today but I didn't get to update it in time. (Don't worry if you didn't get why the 27th is important – only about 3 or four people reading this will) Anyway – I'm just now realizing that I didn't dedicate the last chapter to anyone or anything – oops I was in a rush though – so the dedications in this chapter are gonna be for both chapters as a whole! : ) These chapters are dedicated to: **

**ODD 14 – love you so much! 3**

**Trillinka – I love reading your stories and reviews! They are so great!**

**CLNut – I'm glad you reviewed me and I can't wait to hear more from you! **

**Aelita142 – you're a great friend – luv ya lita! Don't get DISTRACTED when you're over! ; ) jk – ya know I luv ya! : )**

**Julia Poprocks – I love all your hugs! They make me feel great and it makes me want to update so I can get more!**

**Raven's Wolf – you're a great friend. Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories! Tell doggy I said hi! : )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Trillinka – yay! I got a big hug! : ) hugs Trillinka back yay – if I write more I get another hug! **

**ODD 14 – You're welcome! I was tired but I got a good idea what to write about! Don't worry it though – I love the night time. Love you too. **

**CLNut – I'm glad you enjoy my story, but don't think that just because I get quite a bit of reviews that yours won't be read. I appreciate and love every review I get, and I try to respond to at least a few. I'll try to speed things up a little more, but there are those few reviews that like the characters to be close with the story, so I'll try to speed things up a little more, but not by too much though. Well I hope that you like my story and I hope to hear more from you . . .**

**KougasLove07 – sorry it took me a while to update but I did! : )**

**Julia Poprocks – hugs back yay! Hugs! I'm glad you think that Ulrich was character, and although no one wants Ulrich to get hurt, it's got to happen sooner or later . . . I'm glad you like my story though and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! YAY! TWO HUGS!!!!!!!!!!! : )**

**Stargirl – I'll keep updating so don't worry about that, but I would appreciate it if you kept reviewing me. It motivates me to write more even when I have loads of homework and school stuff to do! : P Well I hope you enjoy this chapter – it's been quite a while since I updated . . .**

**Sliver Taurus – ya, it is a long flashback . . . shhhhh – don't tell anyone! ; )**

**xoULRICHnYUMIxo – graced? Wow. I didn't think people liked my writing THAT much! : ) lol. I'm glad I was able to make you smile, and I'm glad you think I'm the bestest! Thx ; )**

**StreakedWithColor – ok I'm SOOO sorry it took me like forever but I finally updated! : )**

**Charizard 6 – thank you**

**Kira-Sohma – I'm sorry I'm being a little over the top with cliffies – it's so fun though! : ) I'll try to teach you how to write them if you want me too. Email me at **** and we'll talk about it! : ) I'm glad you like my story! : )**

**Wolf's Spirit – yay! You got to review me! I'm happy! : ) Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed them!**

**Sarah – I'm glad you like my story. Can't wait to hear from you more! : )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Wow – when you don't update for a while there is a lot of stuff you have to catch up on! Well I'm glad everyone seems to like my story! Yay! I have over 100 reviews! Well I don't have anything else I need to ramble on and on about so I guess it's story time! : )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**As Yumi and Ulrich stood there, they looked into each others eyes not wanting to separate them selves from each other. They were leaning in toward each other to kiss again when Ulrich's phone went off. He gave Yumi an 'I'm sorry' look and took his phone out of his pocket and saw Odd's name on the screen.**

'**Damn it Odd! Couldn't you have picked a better time when I'm not about to kiss the love of my life?!?!?' Ulrich thought as he gave a look of hatred at the phone. Yumi saw this and smiled.**

"**It's ok Ulrich. I can wait." Yumi said, Ulrich's eyes softening when he looked at her. Ulrich nodded as he smiled. He clicked the button on his phone as he sat down against the wall.**

"**Hello?" Ulrich asked the phone as Yumi sat by him and put her head on his shoulder. He wasn't expecting her to that, and the contact between them made him blush. Never the less – he put his free arm around her. That made her blush but she just relaxed and made her self comfortable. "There was no answer, I guess he hung up . . ." Yumi slightly nodded her head only half paying attention. Ulrich gently put his head on hers and wrapped his other arm around her so that he was holding her like someone was threatening to take her. He didn't ever want to let her go and he wanted to make sure that no one would take her from him ever.**

"**Ulrich?" Yumi asked quietly.**

"**Yes Yumi?" Ulrich asked back.**

"**I'm sorry but I have to leave now. My mom and dad are probably wondering where I am. Well . . . that is – IF they're home . . . I'm sorry Ulrich. I don't want to get in trouble though. Will you forgive me?" Yumi asked as she stood up.**

"**Of course I forgive you Yumi! Why wouldn't I? It's still pouring outside though – I'll walk you home." Ulrich said as he grabbed Yumi's hand and they walked until they were right outside the dorms building. "Do you have your umbrella still with you Yumi?" Ulrich asked Yumi. Yumi blushed.**

"**Well I accidentally broke it this morning and I threw it away. The wind this morning was so hard and it just trashed the umbrella." Yumi said not looking at Ulrich.**

"**Well then I'm definitely not letting you walk home alone. We'll just have to walk through the rain then. It's not quite as bad as it was this morning." Ulrich said optimistically. They smiled at each other as they held each others' hands and ran out into the rain. They laughed as they ran and got soaking wet, but they didn't seem to care. It was wet out but they were being careful not to slip. They were having fun. Ulrich's phone started to ring again though and they had to stop under something so that the rain wasn't falling on them anymore. Ulrich took out his phone giving Yumi the same 'I'm sorry' look as earlier. It was Odd again. Ulrich rolled his eyes and answered his phone.**

"**Hello?" Ulrich asked a little agitated.**

"**ULRICH! THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED! I KNOW THIS IS GOING TO SOUND WEIRD, BUT YOU KNOW HOW I HAVE THOSE PREMINITIONS I HAVE IN LYOKO?!?" Odd said frantically.**

"**Yes Odd. What's wrong? What is it? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked starting to worry a little.**

"**WELL I JUST HAD A PREMONITION, BUT IT WAS IN THE REAL WORLD. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I DID. I DIDN'T SEE ALL OF IT. DO YOU KNOW WHERE YUMI IS?!?!?" Odd yelled worrying for his friend.**

"**Yes. She's right by me." Ulrich said trying to stay calm as Odd yelled. Yumi started to walk a little so she was in the rain. Ulrich looked at her and wondered what she was doing. "Yumi? Where are you going?"**

"**YUMI IS GOING!?! WHERE IS SHE GOING?!?!?!?" Odd asked frantically as Yumi started to cross the street. "DON'T LET HER GO IN THE STREET ALONE!!!!!"**

"**Why? How did you know she's in the street alone?" Ulrich asked confused.**

'**ULRICH! LISTEN! IF YOU DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT – IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER LIKE I KNOW YOU DO – THEN GET HER OUT OF THE STREET! I HAD A PREMINITION ULRICH! I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S TRUE BUT I WOULD FEEL BETTER IF YOU WOULD LISTEN! PLEASE ULRICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Odd screamed at Ulrich.**

"**Ok Odd . . . Yumi! Get out of the street!" Ulrich called over to Yumi.**

"**What?" Yumi asked, too distracted to see the car (the head lights weren't on) coming.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Well there's another chapter for you guys. Hope everyone liked it and I'm sorry there have been such big gaps between my updates. Please review and I'll try to update this story soon. The next few chapters are going to be short though until the ending – so be warned . . .**

**To all who are reading Problems – I'm going to have the ending posted fairly soon so don't worry. I've been working on the ending for a while and been trying to decide exactly how I want to end it/ It's my first ending to a fanfic so I'm not quite sure how I want it to end . . . anyway . . . **


	9. A Pause In The Story

**Don't really have too much to say this time cept sorry it took so long (sighs) with school and the little free time I get I don't have any time to write . . . but since it's winter break for me, I managed to fit in some time for stories! : ) Enjoy!**

**Oh – just one last thing I need to mention – this chapter is dedicated to . . . . Quita2! yay! . . . . Now on with the story . . .**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Charizard 6 – you'll soon find out! : )**

**Trillinka – yay hug! I'll write more now so you don't die! **

**Yumigirl06 – lol I love that quote at the end! : ) I hope you hope you like this next chapter!**

**mizZ hypocrite 101 – well I hope you aren't dead already cuz I didn't update sooner . . . I'm not going to promise you anything though! ; )**

**ODD 14 – I'm so happy you like it! : ) You're so sweet! Your reviews always put a smile on my face! : ) I'm so sorry that it like took me forever to update though! Bad grades . . . Like how bad? : / . . . I love you too! (kisses him back and then again . . . just cuz) ; )**

**Yumiprincess892 – Sorry it took me a while but I hope you enjoy it! ; )**

**Julia Poprocks – yes very fun! Maybe he will . . . but you know I can't tell you what happens! ; ) YAY! I gotta gold star! Hear that everyone!?!? YAY!!!!!!!! I thought it was cute too . . . (sighs thinking of cute little Yumi and Ulrich running around soaking wet) . . . breathe poprocks breathe!!!!!! : ) Thanks . . . this probably won't be as good though . . . . (sighs) . . . don't hurt yourself . . . ; )**

**renayumi04 – I totally agree with you all the way! : )**

**specialsnowflake – Thanks – hope you like my new chapter! **

**Blood Vampire – ooooooooo . . . . how cute!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just cuz you did little puppy dog eyes I'm gonna update! : ) (pats them all on the head) ; )**

**peachie bee – yes . . . run Yumi! MWAH HA HA!!!!!!!! . . . don't ask . . . . **

**codelyoko's1fan – well this isn't gonna be so long but I hope you enjoy it anyways . . .  
**

**Raven's Wolf – must you try and ruin the story for everyone Zach? : P I do not have half a million! It's a quarter million! Duh! : P lol jk . . . sorry . . . little too much sugar . . . **

**Quita2 – Yay! No flames! : ) I'm glad that you liked this style of writing! I didn't know how the readers would react to it – but I thought – hey – why not give it a shot!? A lot of people seem to like it though so I might just try it again . . .**

**Stargirl – you really think I'm good enough?!? : )**

**Sparkling Twilight – next update? . . . now . . . lol! **

**Sarah – it will end soon . . . another chapter probably . . . (sighs) . . . all stories have to end sometime though . . .**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**As Yumi started to remember the car's headlights in her face. She suddenly realized there really were car headlight's in her face. It was her mom. Her mom had arrived finally and was ready to take Yumi to the hospital to see Ulrich. Yumi's mom rolled down the car window.**

"**Get in the car honey! You're soaking!"**

**Yumi looked up to her mom, every inch of her soaking with water. Yumi stood up but didn't move an inch toward the car.**

"**Yumi, come on!"**

**Yumi just stood there, frozen. She couldn't move at all. Even if she wanted to. Yumi's mom got out of the car and walked over to Yumi and hugged her. **

"**It's all my fault mom . . ."**

**Yumi finally broke down as her mother hugged her. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She hugged her mom and cried on her shoulder. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Her mom just stood there hugging her trying to comfort her. She didn't know what exactly had happened, but she knew better then to ask her daughter.**

"**Yumi, now that we are BOTH soaked, we should probably get into car before we catch a cold."**

**Yumi nodded and walked toward the car. She opened the door and just sat there, silent. Her mom got in the car and started it. For a minute they just sat there in silence.**

"**Are you ready to go now Yumi?"**

**Yumi nodded, on the brink of another set of tears.**

**Yumi's mom started to drive to the hospital and left Yumi to her thoughts yet again. Yumi was now lost deep in her memory of what had happened next . . .**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Well there's an update for you all! I'm so so so sorry it took me sooooo long! (sighs) I'm going to try and have the next chapters to Problems and Running From Love by the end of this weekend but I'm not going to make any promises . . . please drop a review before you go though! Thanks! : ) Now back to working on my stories . . .**


End file.
